The Mission
by Mrs. Shelley Black
Summary: After 10 Yrs the crew of the Destiny has reach the end of Destiny mission, having discover the reason of the Mission to begin with. Now they must decide if they are going to turn around and head back the way they came. Or if they can find a way to power the gate if they could even leave the ship behind if they wanted. Here is the other side of my story New Master's, Old Enemies.
1. Dramatis Personae

**Dramatis Personae**

**Jedi High Council**

**Luke Skywalker, Master Jedi (Grand Master of the Order) **

**Shelley Harris Skywalker, Master Jedi **

**Saba Sebatyne, Master Jedi **

**Cilghal, Master Jedi **

**Kyp Durron, Master Jedi **

**Corran Horn, Master Jedi**

**Kenth Hamner, Master Jedi**

**Kyle Katarn, Master Jedi **

**Octa Ramis Durron, Master Jedi **

**Kam Solusar, Master Jedi **

**Tionne Solusar, Master Jedi **

**Jaina Solo-Fel, Master Jedi (Sword of the Jedi) **

**Leia Organa Solo, Master Jedi**

**Support Council**

**Ben Skywalker, Jedi Knight**

**Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon, Retired General G.A.**

**Wedge Antilles, Retired General G.A.**

**Jagged Fel, Head of State to the Galactic Empire, Head of State G.A.**

**Alliance Forces**** Command Staff**

**Admiral Chase Cracken**

**Admiral Gilad Pallaeon**

**Admiral Traest Kre'fey**

**General James Fissure**

**General Sarah Johnson**

**General Marcus Jackson**

**General Kaser Krasov**

**Alliance Command**

**Master Shelley Harris Skywalker, AKA The Mistress, Commander and Chief of Alliance Forces Fleet.**

**Bail Organa, Head of State of the Alliance**

**Destiny's Senior Staff**

**General Everett Young (Commander of Destiny Expedition)**

**Major Matthew Scott (2****nd**** in command of Military Forces)**

**Major Tamara 'TJ' Young (Chief Medical Officer)**

**Captain. Ronald Greer (Chief of Security)**

**Major Vanessa James (Head of Off-World teams)**

**Dr. Nicholas Rush (Lead Scientist)**

**Eli Wallace (Computer Programming)**

**Chloe Scott (Moral Officer, all around go to person)**

**Varro James (Off-World encampment leader)**

**Camille Wray (IOA. Head Civilian Leader)**

**Dr. Dale Volker (****astrophysicist)**

**Dr. Lisa Greer (Scientist)**

**Dr. Adam Brody (****engineer****)**

**Atlantis Expedition**

**Dr. Rodney McKay**

**Dr. Carson Beckett**

**Dr. Jennifer Keller-McKay**

**Colonel John Sheppard**

**Lt. Col. Evan Lorne**

**This story has three different crossover, Star Wars-Stargate: Universe - Stargate: Atlantis**


	2. The Jump

**The Jump**

It has been a long Ten years for the crew of _the Destiny_, after the first few months everyone began coupling off understanding they weren't going home anytime soon if ever, at the Four and Half year mark, SGC, were able to set up another Icarus type Base they named it in honor of the ship they were trying to help, _Destinies Base_, at the edge of the Milky Way, thus allowing for more personal to be added as well as, bringing on much bigger supplies for patching the ship its self up, putting in new and enhanced versions of shield, but unfortunately for everyone on board it's still a one way trip having after much research come to the conclusion that, once there it is impossible to go back to Earth. There was another 200 people who volunteered to join the crew, half military personnel and the other half Medical personnel, Engineers, Computer Technicians, and Civilians who had family that were stuck on board or would be going and had wanted to come be with them, this added another 100 or so people, all of these people worked to get the ship set up for living in it for a long time yet, possibly forever.

Though the Destiny carries more military personal, and are under the command of General Everett Young, they all work toward goals in the same fashion, as a team working cohesively together.

Marriages had taken place followed by children almost 35 of them, now _the Destiny_ was home to them all, now most wouldn't go back to Earth if they could simply because this was home.

It had been a long and hard Five and a Half years, but the ship had been repaired to the best of there know how and ability. They we're now almost completely self sufficient, they grew their own food in two different Aeroponics bays, specially shielded and cooled, so even when they have to recharge the ship, they would keep the plants healthy and viable. They had also set up a mini-barn, for keeping chickens, Pigs, Cows, and Turkeys, and when they find good game on other planets the go in and tranq, a few of them, and bring them back. The Barn was set-up where they could push the filth out an air lock.

There Infirmary Expanded exponentially, having material to build actual hospital rooms, for the like of births, OR's, Recovery Rooms, now having fully stocked up on the latest Medicines, and Equipment, but as a rule the staff still work with venom from new animals as well new medicinal from off world. All of the children on _The Destiny_ were born there.

The military contingent would pull the ship out of FTL once a month and do Military exercises on the planets in different environment, even the Civilians did the exercises with them, to train if they ever needed to join in the fight they could and would capably. The Military Supplies such as bullet could be made on the ship its self, but were also sent from _Destinies Base._

The last month had been spent doing double the amount of recharges, Freeze drying the meat food products, and after pulling all the food from the vine, and roots were then preserved for later use. And set the Aeroponics bays, so they would automatically water and give the right amount of Ultraviolet light, but it was also keeping the rooms extremely cool to help them keep growing while everyone was in Stasis, but slowly so when they got out fresh food would be ready.

Once again they are entering the Stasis Pods, this time for only about nine months, last time had been Three years, but this time from what the ship was telling them, then they would have completed Destiny's Mission and it would all be over, some were thinking there had to be a place there that would be sending them back, while others we're considering turning the ship around and heading back toward the Milky Way, though it could take a Million years they were still considering it, while others were thinking about just setting up on a planet and starting new, most thought it would be fun to create their own Civilization like the Destiny crew did back 8 years ago when they went back in time, 2000 years and established a new world called Novus.

While they were in another Galaxy getting ready to jump the void, everyone was lining up for pods; most of the young children incapable of staying in one of the Pods by themselves were put with parents or friends.

Everyone was gathering in the Mess Hall for instruction from General Young.

"As you all know we are about to jump into FTL, to cross the void. Once we are about a day from entering the new Galaxy everyone will be woken up, so we can prepare for a possible Space Battle, should we encounter hostile Aliens. As is protocol we will have everyone go to their designated areas. We will come through this together like always, we are home and no one is going to take that from us. Now you all have your last minute assignments, please finish with those and make your way to the Stasis Pods, each section has been selected for you just follow your team leaders, and when you wake up we will be at the end of our Mission. Thank you and Good Luck."

One hour and ten minutes later, everyone but Eli and Dr. Rush we're in there pods, they set the time to pull them out, they also set it when the last pod was activated, the life-support and heating systems, would shut off and turn back on when they were two days from waking, the only rooms unaffected by this was the two Aeroponics Bays and the section of the ship that held the pods should one of them malfunction and open prematurely.

They entered there pods and once they were activated, the ship followed the instructions given to it and began shutting off systems, and putting the Defensive Systems in standby mode.

**9 Months later**

Destiny began starting everything up as it had been ordered to do so. The sensors were already picking up reading from the other side of the void.

The next day everyone came out of Stasis, everyone was being check out by Dr. Tamara 'TJ' Young (The Chief Medical Officer.), and the Medics. T.J. had become a full Doctor by the fourth year on the ship.

While teams lead by Major. Matthew Scott, Major. Vanessa James and Captain. Ronald Greer were doing quick security checks through the ship.

Everyone ate in the Mess that night, and went right to bed. The next morning at 10:15 earth time they dropped out of FTL, and what they saw was either very, very bad or maybe a good sign...


End file.
